User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/The best cards in clan battles
So the new 2v2 had arrived in clash royale, there's some bad cards in the meta which is actually amazing in clan battles, here's my opinions about the best cards in clan battles. You're opinion might be diffrent and that's Ok, just comment down and tell me how you think. Also, the goblin barrel trolling trick will not be added (Goblin barrel, mirror, rage and clone) 5. ' The Lumberjack' In Ladder and tournaments, the Lumberjack was considered as an Ok, Medicore troop just because he's a bit hard to use, but in clan battles lumberjack was actually one of the strongest troops in the game. For 4 elixir only, you and your clanmate can use him to create a huge push without spending too much elixir, and when he dies, all of your other troops (hog, elite barbarians, 3 musketeers) will become FRENZY! Why? Because his rage making them crazy and deal a ton of damage making him the 5th best card in clan battles. 4. The Miner and The Electro Wizard Miner and Electro Wizard, both very strong legendaries in both ladder and tournaments had tied in 4th place in clan battles. The reasons why they're so strong is because of how verstaile they're. Costing only 3 / 4 elixir respectivly, they can do a lot of damage by appearing anywhere in the arena / having a spawn damage and zapping per attack, they're probably the best legendaries in the clan battle. 3. The Rocket Now, I do believe that there's a lot of rocket haters, but i'm even sure that people will hate the rocket EVEN MORE. Why? it is because the rocket in clan battles remain its original defensive value, but also a STRONGER '''defensive value. Especially with the card i was about to put in the number 1 spot, it'll kill a bunch of glass cannons, deal serious damage to a tank, and most importantly, destroy a 19 elixir push with a massive 10 elixir posotive trade (with the number 1 card, that costs 3 elixir, so 6+3=9) 2. The Giant Skeleton' In clan battles, It is possible to have more than 5 glass cannons behind a tank, with some being splash. And that's why in clan battles, the skeleton army won't be as effective as before, but now the Giant Skeleton, which people think it sucks in ladder and tournament has became a new hero of your side. Like the Rocket, the giant skeleton will destroy a massive push for a massive elixir trade, but it's even more reliable compared to the rocket because he's a troop and the glass cannon will be distracted and chances are less to escape. When he dies, he drops a bomb which is possible to block the way, and '"BOOM!"''', because of this, it wasn't even neccesary to use the card in #1, a bigger posotive elixir trade, Giant Larry, You're our new hero! Before the number 1 card, I do want to give an honorable mention to some big guys and spells, P.E.K.K.A., Golem, Zap and Log, even how expensive thebig guys are, you can have your clanmate to help support them, and the spells isn't as good in tournament and ladder, making them land on the honorable mention 1. Tornado Okay, we have one of the the king of trolls at the number 1 spot, the tornado. The tornado is simply amazing in clan battles. Despite the fact you can troll your opponents by pulling something to the king, yoou can also tornado them before launching a rocket, making it easy to hit. Tornado is also amazing on offence, whenever there's swarms to distract your push, tornado them and they'll be gone (less effective because the nerf). And you can also pull away Giant Skeletons which is trying to distract your push too! Making the tornado the king of trolls and king of clan battles in the game. Oh, and feel free to spam the angry emote if you got trolled. That's all for the top 5 best cards in clan battles, feel free to comment down how you think. Top 5 Worst cards in clan battles coming soon! Category:Blog posts